Travelin' Solider
by queentoherswan
Summary: A solider away at war writes letters home to the woman she's slowly falling in love with. Tragedy strikes however, but everything is not quite as everyone believes. A bit, like smaller than a smidge, of Swanfire and a lot of Swan Queen


**A/N: This story is completely AU and based off of a song by the Dixie Chicks by the same name. Also if you aren't in the mood for angst I would suggest not reading this story. I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you think.**

_Dearest Emma,  
Everything is so different here. I know I'm still in the US right now but they work us like we're already over there. A few of my troop have been kicked out for conduct unbecoming. Some days I think that's the safest route, do something and get myself kicked out but then I remember why I'm doing this. I can't come back to that little town with nothing, Emma. So when things get hard I think of that day we sat down at the pier, I think of you. I have to go now, Emma, I hope you are well._

_Yours,  
Regina_

_Dearest Emma,_

_ I've shipped out now. We're in Iran, though I can't tell you specifics. I hope you know I think of you often. Not a day goes by that I don't see your pretty smile whenever I close my eyes. If everything goes well I'll hopefully be coming home soon. I'd like to see you, Emma._

_Yours,_

_Regina_

_Dearest Emma,_

_ Thinking of you is what keeps me moving and fighting every day, Emma. I know we only met once and that I'm only eighteen but I know what I feel and slowly, Emma, slowly I'm starting to love you. Things are moving fast here. For the next little while I won't be able to write and then, then, Emma, I'll come home for a bit. I promise._

_Yours,_

_Regina_

_Dear Miss Swan:_

_ It is with deepest regret that the United States Army informs you of the death of First Sergeant Regina Maria Mills._

That was as far as Emma got before she collapsed into the arms of the solider on the doorstep of Granny's B&B. The solider settled her on the couch and then he sat beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry for your loss," he said. "I served with Regina, she was a good woman and a good solider. She talked about you often," he lifted a set of dog tags from his pocket, "You should have these," he said, "she'd want you to."

He stood up, prepared to leave Emma alone to grieve, "What's your name?" she questioned before he could leave.

"Neal," he said, "Neal Cassidy."

Emma watched him for a moment, "I thought _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ kept people like Regina and I from serving in the Army."

Neal nodded, "You'd be right about that," he said, "people like me too but the only person that ever knew who Top Hat was really talking about when she spoke of you was me." He stood at attention, "Top Hat had an open door policy when it came to the people in our troop, she was leader of the enlisted men," he said a little softly, "and when she could tell I was having problems with dealing with my own emotions she confronted me about it." Neal shook his head, "She was the only person to ever reach out to offer me help, I could never honestly thank her for what she did for me."

A slight smile flittered across Emma's features but the tears still fell and the ghost of a smile soon disappeared, "Did she ever tell you that we knew each other one day?" Neal shook his head, "Sit, please," Emma said indicating a spot on the couch. Neal sat and Emma moved over to the coffee table where her phone lay, nearly forgotten but for the fact that she couldn't quit thinking about one picture. She unlocked the phone and handed it to Neal, "That's the day I met her," Emma said as Neal took in the picture of First Sergeant Regina Mills in her BDUs, he could tell it was the very first day she left home in them for they weren't as neat or as pressed or as well worn as they would become. Emma swiped her finger across the screen, changing the picture to a second one of the two of them sitting together down on the pier, "She came into the diner where I was working at the time and she ordered but I could tell she was nervous. In the end she asked if I would sit and talk to her for a while." Emma brushed at her falling tears, "We talked for hours and she asked if she could write to me even if I had a boyfriend." Tracing the picture on the background of the phone, the picture of the two of them from the day at the pier, Emma felt a tear trail down her cheek and then watched it drop onto her phone, "I told her I would like nothing more than for her to write to me, that it would be an honor. And so from the day she left for California, two days after she turned eighteen, she's written to me. I know her heart and her fears, her loves and her tears." Emma shook her head and the tears fell faster, "And I'm never going to see her again."

Neal moved toward Emma and took the young blonde into his arms, letting her cry all the tears she had inside of her against his shoulder. "She thought of you every day," he said quietly, "and she never had to tell me she was thinking of you," he said, "I could always tell because she was smiling."

Emma choked on a sob but nestled closer to Neal, seeking the comfort, "I'm going to miss her so much," she said.

"I know," Neal said, "I will miss her so much too."

"Henry Mills Swan, you come back here right now," Emma called after the three year old that was running away from her and toward the man standing at the end of the street.

"But, Mama," he whined as Emma caught up to him, "Daddy's here."

Emma kneeled down, "I know your daddy is right there, Henry, but you still shouldn't run off from me like that."

Sullenly he nodded his head, "Alright, Mama," he mumbled.

"Hey, Emma," the man they were approaching said as they stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Neal," she said, looking away from him. One night of comfort the day he told her of Regina's death and she was tied to him for the rest of her life, she looked down at her son, she wasn't sure she'd trade it for anything. "You said you needed to see us, what's up?"

Neal shuffled his feet and Emma was reminded of Henry when he had done something he knew very well he wasn't supposed to, "I've got a surprise for you," he said, "but its going to shock you so much I'm scared to give it to you."

"For god's sake, Neal, what is it? I've got to be at the station by three to pick up the slack for Graham, Kathryn's giving him hell."

"Just," Neal started, he held his hands out to still her movements, "you just wait right here," he said. "Henry and I are going to walk right down the sidewalk to the toy store and your surprise will be here before we even make it inside, okay?"

Emma huffed, "Fine, Neal, lets just hurry this up, okay?"

"Promise," he said as he turned to head down the sidewalk holding on to Henry's hand. He turned when they reached the doorway of the toy store and saw the woman who stood behind Emma, "You deserve this, Top Hat," he said softly.

The dark haired woman's voice carried to him, "Once upon a time in a diner on the corner of Main Street," she started and Emma's eyes grew wide but she stayed facing away, "a soldier walked in and sat down, ordering breakfast from a pretty blonde girl with a rainbow ribbon in her hair. The next day the soldier shipped out, promising her Blondie that she would come home." Emma turned slowly and found herself face to face with First Lieutenant Regina Mills, "And she did come home, just not as quickly as she had hoped. It took five years, a long bout of amnesia and remembering all the things she'd left behind for Blondie's Solider Girl to get home but now she's hoping that she can finally have the happily ever after she's always wanted."

Emma reached out cautiously and touched Regina's cheek, her hand connecting solidly with the olive toned skin. Suddenly Emma catapulted herself into Regina's arms, her own arms circling Regina's neck and tears streaking down both women's faces. "Why's Mama crying?" Henry asked from his father's side.

Neal kneeled down to be at eye level with his son, "Do you remember the story Mama and I told you about your Mommy?"

Henry nodded, "She was a brave soldier who died protecting our country."

Neal ruffled his son's hair, "She was a very brave soldier, baby boy, and yes we thought she died protecting our country," he said then turned Henry, "but you see that lady holding onto your Mama right now?" Henry nodded, "Henry, that is your Mommy."

"It is?"

"She is, Henry," Neal said softly, he met his son's eyes, "Would you like to meet her?"

The little boy nodded and held his arms out to be picked up, Neal lifted him up and made his way back toward Regina and Emma, the two women still holding tightly to one another. Regina saw Neal approaching with Henry and met the man's eyes, "Thank you," she said.

He nodded, "Now I believe there is someone you should meet." Emma stepped back from Regina, eyebrow raised, "I explained everything," he said quietly, "and I do mean everything."

Emma nodded, "Good," she said then reached for Henry. "Then, Regina, I think you should meet your son," she said brushing at tears, "Henry Mills Swan."

"You," she started, "you named him after my father?"

The blonde nodded but it was the little boy who answered, "I was named after my Grandfather and my Mommy," he said, "I never got to meet either of them," he continued, "except I'm meeting you now, but before," he said, "when I hadn't met you I knew both Grandpa and Mommy loved me loads cause Mama and Daddy told me stories about them."

"Daddy?" Regina looked to Emma.

A few more tears rolled down Emma's cheeks, "Henry actually did meet your Dad," she said, "he was just too young to remember. Your father died when Henry was six months old of a heart attack." Emma reached for Regina, "I'm sorry, Regina."

Regina looked to the little boy in her arms, "I've missed a lot," she said quietly then she looked to Emma, "but I'd like to not miss anymore."

Emma leaned in then and kissed Regina, "You never have to miss anything again," she said then tickled Henry and looked to Neal while leaving one arm around Regina's waist, "Thank you, Neal, this is the best surprise ever."


End file.
